warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Smoke and Mirrors
Event Information Notable Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Notable Event Features Sector Base Arms Cache Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information *Special Victory Conditions for specific Event Bases ( Ref ) : **Victory Condition : Domination ***Kill all Units & Destroy all Buildings ***This does include Last Stand Defenders, Drones, Barricades or War Trophies. **Victory Condition : Conquest ***Destroy all Buildings ***This does include Barricades or War Trophies. *Special Event Base Requirements ( Ref ) : **Level 5 Base - ( Conquest ) ( ) : ***Destroy all Buildings in base to achieve victory. ***This is a 1 attempt base. If you do not complete the objective or end the battle, this base will reset. **Level 50 Base - ( Conquest ) ( ) : ***Destroy all Buildings in base to achieve victory. ***This is a 1 attempt base. If you do not complete the objective or end the battle, this base will reset. **Level 85 Base - ( Conquest ) : ***Destroy all Buildings in base to achieve victory. ***Units will spawn in the middle of the Battlefield, near the Cyclone wreckage. **Level 90 Base - ( Domination ) : ***Kill all Units in base to achieve victory. ***ONLY Air Units can be used in this base. **Level 110 Base - ( Domination ) : ***Kill all Units in base to achieve victory. *The Bighorn, Militia and Sidewinder all are equipped with Iridium Armor. ( Ref ) **This armor makes them Super-Resistant to most incoming damage. **This armor however, is vulnerable to all Iridium Weapons such as the Bonesaw. Trivia *'' '' is the 4th Special Event to feature the Highway Zealots faction as the antagonist. **Previous Highway Zealots events were : ***Operation: Archangel ( Jun 2013 ) ***Operation: Desert Recon ( Nov 2013 ) ***Operation: Roadkill ( Mar 2017 ) Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First appearance of the Archer a Highway Zealot Unit'' - Operation: Smoke and Mirrors **''First appearance of the Highway Zealot Wall'' - Operation: Smoke and Mirrors *Special Event Firsts : **''First appearance of Corpus as the Faction Track Ally'' - Operation: Smoke and Mirrors Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Smoke and Mirrors - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 04/06/17 ) - Operation: Smoke and Mirrors - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 04/18/17 ) - Official Smoke and Mirrors Discussion - ( Official ) - Event Discussion Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 03/21/17 ) - Omega Juggernaut - Event Campaign Prize (Mar - May) - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 04/04/17 ) - April Content Roadmap - ( Official ) - Additional Info *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/17 ) - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - Event Co-Operative Play Details Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Smoke&Mirrors-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 Smoke&Mirrors-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 Smoke&Mirrors-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 Smoke&Mirrors-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 Smoke&Mirrors-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 Smoke&Mirrors-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Juggernaut Version HighwayZealotWall-Bunch.png|Event Feature : Highway Zealot Wall HighwayZealotUnits-SmokeAndMirrors.png|Highway Zealot Units Bighorn Sidewinder Militia Archer WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning War Factory Barracks-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning Barracks SpawningAirfield.png|Event Feature : Spawning Airfield Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Features SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Juggernaut Version HighwayZealotWall-Bunch.png|Event Feature : Highway Zealot Wall HighwayZealotUnits-SmokeAndMirrors.png|Highway Zealot Units Bighorn Sidewinder Militia Archer WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning War Factory Barracks-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning Barracks SpawningAirfield.png|Event Feature : Spawning Airfield Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event & Base Instructions Smoke&Mirrors-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Smoke&Mirrors-FactionBase-Instrucitons.png|" The Plan Revealed " Faction Track Base Info Smoke&Mirrors-Lv05-BaseInstructions.png|" Friendly Reinforcements Detected " Level 5 & 50 Base Info Gallery - Event Shop Phalanx-LargePic.png|Phalanx Large Pic CorrosiveRounds-LargePic.png|Corrosive Rounds Large Pic SmokeandMirrors-LargePic.png|Smoke and Mirrors Large Pic Smoke&Mirrors-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Mission Prizes ArmsCache-Bronze-Smoke&Mirrors.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Track : Main Missions : M2, M3, M6, M7 ArmsCache-Silver-Smoke&Mirrors.gif|Silver Arms Cache Track : Main Missions : M10, M11, M14, M15 ArmsCache-Gold-Smoke&Mirrors.gif|Gold Arms Cache Track : Main Missions : M18, M19, M23, M24 SpartanZK-LargePic-LargePic.png|Spartan ZK Track : Faction Missions : F1, F2, F3, F4, F5 OmegaJuggernaut-Parts.png|Scrap Parts x2 Track : Faction Missions : F6 MassiveXP-ICON-Lg.png|300,000 eXP Track : Faction Missions : F6 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Main Mission: 26 Gallery - Sector Prize Draw OmegaJuggernaut-LargePic.png|Omega Juggernaut Sector Prize SectorArmCache-Roadkill.gif|Arms Cache Omega Juggernaut Base OmegaJuggernaut-Parts.png|Omega Juggernaut Sector Prize Parts Gallery - Map Icons Mountain-Fortess-Small.png|'Base Lv 05, 40' MetalProducer-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 10' OilField-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 15' HighwayZealots-CC-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 20, 45, 50, 65, 115' Corpus_City-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 25' Underground-EventBase-MapICON.png|'Lv 30, 95' Mini-BossBase.png|'Base Lv 35' IronReign-IslandBase-Icon.png|'Base Lv 55' ChallengeBase-MapIcon.png|'Base Lv 60, 100' HellHounds-RiverBase-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 70' HighwayZealots-ThoriumBase-Small-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 75 ' Platform_Island-Std-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 80' DesertCanyaon-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 85' OpenOcean-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 90' ThoriumMountainFortress-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 105' DesertTracks-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 110' HighwayZealots-ThoriumBase-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 120 ' OmegaJuggernautBase-MapICON-Cutout.png|'Base Lv 180 ( Sector )' Gallery - Backgrounds Arctic_Canyon_2-Background.jpg|Arctic Canyon 2 Lv 160 Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Lv 35, 50, 155 City Ruins-Background.jpg|City Ruins Lv 55, 150 Desert Plains-Background.jpg|Desert Plains Lv 5, 15, 20, 65, 75, 80, 115 Desert Canyon-Background.jpg|Desert Canyon Lv 135 Desert Hideout-Background.jpg|Desert Hideout Lv 70 Desert Tracks-Background.jpg|Desert Tracks Lv 145 Forest-Background.jpg|Forest Lv 30, 60 Forest Valley-Background.jpg|Forest Valley Lv 90, 100, 180 Grassy_Plains-Background.jpg|Grassy Plains Lv 105 Mountain_Isle-Background.jpg|Mountain Isle Lv 125, 130 Mountain_River-Background.jpg|Mountain River Lv 40 Natural Island-Background.jpg|Natural Island Lv 45 Oil Field-Background.jpg|Oil Field Lv 25, 95, 110, 140 Open_Ocean-Background.jpg|Open Ocean Lv 85 Thorium_Compound-Background.jpg|Thorium Compound Lv 10 Winter_Mountain_Fortress-Background.jpg|Winter Mountain Fortress Lv 120 Video Navigation Category:Highway Zealots - Antagonist Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Event System - Faction Track Category:Faction Track Ally - Corpus Category:A to Z